


A Phoenix's Tear

by NarnianHobbit



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarnianHobbit/pseuds/NarnianHobbit
Summary: Dreams never make any sense, especially for Alyson. She's convinced they're happening because of stress until an earthquake strikes Briarwood and she finds herself staring face to face with the problem when he's hired at the same music store she works in.





	1. Chapter 1

She frowns, narrowing her eyes as her pencil scratches the surface of the paper. She's sitting on a couch hidden in the back of a music store, ignoring the sounds of people chatting as they looked for records and CDs.

"Drawing again, Allie?"

Allie jumps at the soft chuckle and it breaks her concentration, accidentally making a huge scratch across the page. She looks up and finds herself staring at a camera lens and throws an annoyed look at the dark haired girl standing in front of her. Maddie grins sheepishly and gently lowers her camera as she takes a seat besides her. With the same shade of hair and eye color, people thought they were related.And sometimes, she and Maddie like to trick people into thinking they were twins.

"It's the same, " Allie sighs tiredly, frustrated at the drawing in her hands. She hands Maddie her sketchbook who takes it carefully and flips through the pages with a small frown on her face. The drawings are filled with different fantasy creatures and battle scenes and of a boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

"The same guy?" Maddie furrows her eyebrows. Her hand traces over the boys' face.

"Ever since I moved to Briarwood," Allie sighs. "I never understand them."

"He's pretty cute," Maddie gives her a teasing smile, prompting Allie to roll her eyes and shake her head. "Are you sure you've never met him before?"

"Nope," Allie glares at the page with distain. "I think I would've remembered someone like him. "

"Well, you know what they say about dreams, " Maddie sates matter of factly. "If you dream something more than once, it's sure to come true. "

"Did you seriously just quote Cinderella at me?" Allie snickers, taking back her sketchbook and flips over to a blank page.

Maddie turns red, "Hey, you watched those movies a lot when we were kids, " she says, playfully tossing a rag at her which she catches with ease and laughs.

"Oi!" a strong Australian accent could be heard over their laughter. "Toby doesn't pay you guys to just sit and chat!"

"I'm on my break, " Allie snickers, and tosses the rag at the tall boy who catches it with one hand. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm a supervisor, " he winks at her. "I get paid the big bucks for giving out orders."

"Which is basically doing nothing, " she points out.

"Exactly," he laughs. "Whatcha drawing there anyway?"

He reaches for the book but she just snaps it shut on his hand. He jumps back, yanking his hand away from the book, and frowns at her.

"Aw, come on, you let Maddie and Chip see it!" He exclaims, offended.

"Maddie and Chip won't make fun of them," Allie points out.

"Aw, come on, you know I'm not that mean," he pouts.

"That's not gonna work on me, Xander."

"You might as well give up," Maddie intervenes, "she's not gonna let you."

"Oh alright," Xander rolls his eyes. "But, seriously, get back to work you two! Chop chop!" He snaps his fingers as he makes his way to another boy with red hair wearing a Cape over his uniform.

"Xander's more annoying than usual today," Allie rubs where a burst of pain throbs from her temple.

"Which is everyday," Maddie sighs in agreement. She gets up from the couch, grabbing her camera as she did. "Have fun drawing your dream Prince. And by the way, it was from Sleeping Beauty!"

Allie laughs and waves at her friend mockingly, watching as the other girl goes back to her sister who was at the turntables scratching records and dancing along to music. Allie's smile slowly disappears as she glances back down at her drawing. _Who are you?_

"Oh, Toby!" she hears Maddie exclaim loudly from the other side of the store.

Her eyebrow quirks up as she glances over. She shuts her sketchbook and brings it with her as she shimmies through the small shelves. And once she reaches the front, she struggles not to laugh as her boss comes in still wearing his snorkel and flippers from his day at the beach.

"Weren't you supposed to have the day off today?" The girl leaning against Maddie snickers.

"Are your employees doing their work like they should be doing?" Toby mimics a fish face. "And I have to swim back to the reef and tell that fish... No! Guys!"

The shaking ground causes her to lose her balance and knock her head against the countertop, hearing Toby shouting for them to stay calm.

She clutches her head in agony, ignoring the falling CDs around her.

"Are you okay?!" Maddie shouts with concern. "You just spaced out on me!"

"I--I'm fine," Allie says weakly. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay," she tenses at Maddie's skeptic look.

They wait a few tense seconds before realizing the shaking has stopped. Allie picks herself up from the floor, offering a hand to Maddie who gladly accepts her help.

"Great, the store's even messier than before!" Maddie groans.

"Which I didn't even think was possible!" Vida agrees from her place by the couch, walking with Xander following close by her.

"Well, whatever it is, the worst is over," he grins, only to earn a deadpan expression from Allie.

~*~

An hour later of cleaning, Allie finds herself sitting on top of a truck, drawing furiously in her sketchbook. She's in deep consentrstion, trying to remember her dream from the night before. She couldn't remember much, just a lot of fire.

_"Just keep running!" a man's voice pleads over the roaring flames._

_"I can't leave you!" the girl clutches onto him tightly, eyes wide as they both watch villagers run in terror._

"And some even use artistic skills!" Maddie's voice brings her out of her thoughts and she gives the shy girl a fond smile. Maddie chuckles as she childishly sticks her tongue out at her.

"Help!" an elderly man shouts, startling the group. "Will someone please help me?!"

She and Maddie exchange looks of worry before the others catch up to them.

His shouts cause a group of people passing by to stop and walk towards him.

"Someone help, please!" The man exclaims. "It's my brother. A creature grabbed him and pulled him into the woods!"

A few people hesitate and shake their heads as they back away from him.

"I'll go," a boy pipes up. Everyone turns to look at him.

She freezes.

It's him.

He shrugs when all pairs of eyes turn in his direction, looking at him as if he were insane, "It seems like everyone here is too afraid to."

She stares at him in disbelief, too frightened to do anything.

"I'll go too!" Vida exclaims. "Not everyone in this city is a coward."

They stay still, watching as Chip and Vida follow them into the woods.

"Don't look at me!" Maddie exclaims when Xander and Allie both turn to her expectantly. "I'm the sister with the common sense!"

"Alright, I'm going after them," at Maddie's look, he explains, "C'mon, knowing them, they're probably heading straight into danger without even knowing it...Plus, I don't like the guy they're with, he's fishy."

"Jealous much?" Allie raises an eyebrow.

"Hah! He wishes I was jealous of him," Xander laughs as he opens the car door and hops in.

"Xander, my sister is going to kill you for touching her car!" Maddie exclaims as he jumps in the front seat.

"No, she won't," Xander smirks. "She's all talk and no bite."

"Xander..."

"Look, if it bothers you so much, you can come with me!" Xander points out. "I'm still going after them."

Maddie looks torn between going inside the car or retreating back to the safety of Toby's store, "Alright," she sighs in defeat and climbs into the passenger seat.

"Aren't you coming with us, Allie?" Maddie asks with a frown.

"I'm not going," Allie says, shaking her head. "I--I just --no, I'm too freaked out by him!"

"The old man?" Xander frowns.

"No, I -- Mads, can I talk to you for a second?" Allie gestures towards somewhere they can talk more privately. Maddie shrugs at Xander who shakes his head at her. She sighs and gets out of the car once more.

"You want to explain what's gotten you so freaked out?" Maddie asks once they're out of Xander's way.

"It's him!" Allie hisses, her hands shake as she opens her sketchbook. "They're exactly the same!"

Maddie's jaw drops in disbelief, "No way, " she says, glancing back at the forest.

"What am I going to do, Maddie?!" she panics. "I didn't think he'd actually be real!"

"Oi! Are we following after them or not, you guys?"

"I'm coming, wait for me, Xander!" Maddie shouts to the boy who throws his hands up impatiently. "Are you seriously not coming, Allie? You dreamt about him for a reason. And this is why! This could be your chance to talk to him!"

"I --I can't. I'm sorry, Maddie," she apologises.

"Alright," Maddie throws her a skeptic look. "I'll tell you what happens later. Cover for us?"

"Sure thing," Allie chuckles although still winded from her nerves.

She watches them until they disappear from her line of sight before making her way back inside the store, just in time to see Toby stepping out of his office, looking deep in thought.

"Where is everyone?" Toby frowns when he glances up from his paperwork.

"There was an emergency in the woods," Allie explains at his confusion. "and everyone decided to help the old man find his brother. "

"Great," Toby groans. "Why can't they help out like that in the store when I need them to?"

"Wish I knew," Allie mutters under her breath. "What do you need me to do, Toby?"

"Think you can clean the shelves in the back room for me, Allie?" Toby asks as he skims through all the envelopes in his hands. "Some of them fell over in the earthquake."

"Sure thing, boss!" she replies with enthusiasim in her voice but looks over at the shelves with dread.

Sometimes she curses herself for being so short.

"Hey, Allie!" she hears Maddie call for her. "You still back there?!"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Allie calls. They must have gotten back from helping the old man. "Just give me a sec!"

"We have someone we want you to meet!" Maddie shouts.

Allie tenses. Usually that giddy tone of hers meant boys and she didn't think she can handle any more human interaction. She groans softly and opens the door with reluctance. Her eyes are greeted with a stunning shade of blue.

It's him, her mind keeps repeating the phrase over and over, mocking her. She's stunned into silence.

"Hi," the guy greets, reluctant and is completely befuddled by her stiffness.

His voice brings her back to life. She lets out an embarrassing squeak and slams the door in his face. Her cheeks warm up at the soft snickers at the other side of the door and she slowly sinks down, wrapping her arms across her knees.

"Was that--?" she hears the new guy ask in confusion.

"Yup," she hears Vida cackle.

She never liked Vida.

"Trust me, she gets worse," Xander snickers.

She never liked Xander either.

"I swear, she isn't usually like that," Maddie defends her.

"I thought I came here for a job not a date," the guy says.

And now he's working here. And she just made a complete fool of herself in front of him.

She hates her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Since _he_ came here, her life has been hell. Her friends have been taking way too many breaks which leaves her in charge of watching over the store when Toby's away. And taking care of the store by herself is a ridiculously tough job when she can't reach tall shelves or forces herself to speak with customers while still having the "customer friendly" grin on her face. She's even thought about quitting her job when it got too tough for her. And she would have too if she didn't desperately need the money.

Luckily for her business seems to be slow today. She hears the bell jingle from the front enterance and is about to say the usual standard greeting until she notices it's the girl with blonde hair and brown eyes that likes to wear punk outfits like Vida. She's a regular in Toby's store but Allie's noticed it isn't the music she's been interested in.

"Oh, it's just you again?" the blonde pouts. She didn't even bother to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Allie tenses as the blonde girl strolls up to the counter. There went her peaceful day.

"So, where is everyone anyway?" the perky blonde asks, flipping through one of the magazines on the countertops.

"Wish I knew," Allie mutters bitterly.

"What?"

"They're all out on their break," she replies, keeping her fake smile on her face.

"Doesn't seem too fair that they're all out on breaks and you aren't," the blonde points out.

"Can I help you something?" She asks, trying her best to be polite and avoid a conversation she didn't want to have though she'd be lying to herself if the thought never crossed her mind every once in a while. "Are there any bands that you're interested in?"

"Nope," the blonde drawls out the word. "What about a friend? I'm new here and I really don't know anyone, it'll be nice to talk to someone who doesn't brush me aside for once."

Guilt tightens in her chest. A friend. She certainly didn't blame her. It's tough being the new kid in a place that's unfamiliar. She's been through that sort of thing herself.

"I didn't catch your name," Allie says, still hesitant and uncertain.

"I'm Leelee," the girl answers.

"I'm Alyson, most people call me Allie."

"I know that! Anyway, enough with the sappy talk," Leelee interrupts, brightening up. "What can you tell me about the new guy that works here?"

What? She stares at the girl incredulously. The bell jingles and footsteps rush in the store, interrupting them which she's thankful for because it draws the girl's attention away from her.

"Allie!" she hears Maddie call out breathlessly. "Allie, I'm so sorry we had to leave like that. There was an emergency!"

"Bad enough that you all had to check it out?" Allie points out softly, earning sheepish smiles from everyone.

"Something like that," Maddie grins apologetically.

"Well, luckily, I was there to keep her company!" Leelee pipes up. "We're totally besties now."

"Really?" Maddie's brow quirks up as she glances over at her friend.

"Yup!" Leelee answers before she can say anything. "Anyway, I'm so glad you guys came back!"

"Me too," Allie says softly. Only Maddie catches the hurt in her tone and she throws her a concerned look. "Well, I'm off on my break! I desperately need it. I'll be in the back if you need me!"

Before they can say anything about it, she takes off to avoid confrontation, shutting the door behind her. Allie lets out a scoff of disbelief before searching through the shelves for her sketchbook. She's so deep in thought that she doesn't even hear the door open.

"Are you seriously hiding again?" Maddie asks as she shuts the door behind her. Allie jumps at her voice and whirls around.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Had to get away from everyone," Maddie sighs as she sits on the couch.

Ah, that she can definitely understand.

"Leelee still out there?" Allie asks and sits beside her.

"Yeah, she's so...intense," Maddie looks confused by her own choice of words, prompting Allie to smile.

"One way to put it," she agrees. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Maddie's quick to answer.

"Really?" She gives her friend a pointed stare. "You're a bad liar, you know?"

"Alright, there is something but I can't tell you," Maddie sighs.

"Does it have something to do about those emergency breaks you all keep taking?"

"I wish I can tell you about it," Maddie says softly.

"Tell me what?" she asks, just as soft.

"Well, it's, um," Maddie's hesitant. "Do you believe in magic?"

"Magic," Allie's taken aback by the question. "as in the abracadabra kind of magic or the 'I do believe in fairies' Peter Pan type of magic?"

"The abracadabra kind," Maddie sighs. "That's the emergency," Maddie smiles. "We preform magic tricks at birthday parties now."

"Wait, really?" Allie asks, staring at her with an incredulous look. "That's where you guys go off to every day?"

Maddie nods. Allie frowns at the bright smile on her friend's face. Something still doesn't seem right. Allie sighs and let's it go for now, sensing that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth if you tell me why you keep avoiding Nick."

"I'm not avoiding him," Allie lies.

"Well, you haven't even said a word to the guy!" Allie opens her mouth to protest..."Don't deny it," and promptly shuts it again at her friend's stern look.

"I really don't want to talk about this, Maddie," Allie groans and lies down on the couch.

"You can't keep avoiding him forever, you know," Maddie reasons. "He works here now."

"I can and I will," Allie replies stubbornly.

Maddie shakes her head and sighs heavily as she gets off the couch.

"Alright," Maddie says as she opens the door. "I'll see you after your break."

"Mmhmm."

And the door shuts. She gets up to search the shelves once more. She can't remember where she last put her sketchbook, panicking only a little when she can't find it anywhere.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Maddie!" Allie exclaims and whirls around only to see the new guy instead of her best friend and shrieks in surprise. "Oh, you're not Maddie!"

"Hey, " he greets her with enthusiasm in his voice but not in his eyes. His eyes are cautious as he walks over. And cautious for a good reason because she yelps in surprise, "Am I really that scary?"

"No, of course you aren't!" Allie blurts out, this time startling him. "I--I mean, I was just --okay, maybe you are a little -- I mean -- Hi, I'm Allie!"

She offers him her hand which he politely shakes. She's kicking herself on the inside.

"Yeah, I know," he tells her slowly as if he were speaking to a child. "The others told me about you."

Why did she have a feeling that they were not good things?

"But I don't know who you are," she reminds him.

"Huh, you're right," a thoughtful look spreads across his face. "Well, I'm Nick. I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"You did?" she asks, surprised. It's a bit odd that Leelee and Nick seemed to show up at the exact same time. "Why's that?"

"Wanted a change of scenery, is all," he says.

"I see..." Allie nods her head. Not the whole truth, she realizes but does not ask anything more about the subject.

"Leelee didn't give you any problems, did she?" Nick asks, steering the conversation away which she"s thankful for.

"No, she's just...overwhelming," she admits.

"Yeah, that's a good way to put it," Nick laughs.

"Yeah..." she says. Seriously, why is she like this? "She asked about you, you know."

"Really?" He didn't seem to surprised by. this. "Did she ask why?"

"She didn't tell me much but I'd keep an eye out for her," she tells him.

"Huh."

He shakes his head, sighing heavily.

"We really are sorry about all the breaks we're taking," he apologizes.

She wasn't expecting an apology, of all things. Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline from surprise.

"Are you alright, by the way?" Nick asks with concern. "You look like searching for something."

"Yeah, I-- um-- you haven't seen a purple sketchbook lying around anywhere, have you?" Allie's quick to ask. His face contorts into a thoughtful expression.

"I don't think I have," Nick admits. "Where did you last see it?"

"I could have sworn I left it in here," Allie says with frustration in her voice. "but I guess not."

"I'll keep a look out for it," he promises.

"Really?" Allie can't help but grin.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do after all those breaks, right?"

"Thanks," she says earnestly.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all," Nick grins. "I'll shout for you if I find anything."

"Sure thing," she returns the grin.

Why had she been so nervous about him anyway? He really did seem like a nice guy. She frowns as she heads out the door, following closely behind him. The visions flash through her head once more and it stops her in her tracks. They only happen when he's around. She breathes heavily and leans against the doorway for support as the visions come and go.

She couldn't avoid them forever.

So she decides to come out of her hiding spot and gives Nick a smile when he waves at her and she doesn't miss the curious look Leelee gives them from the front of the store.

"See? I told you he wasn't so bad," Maddie teases her, giving her a gentle nudge.

Allie's cheeks warm up as she turns away from her, "Shut it," she hisses.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark. It's always dark in the dream. She's running from something. Cliche,but it's in the woods. The trees are dull and have no leaves._

_Footsteps. Not hers. Behind her. Allie tenses and whirls around.There's a giant, black horse with yellow eyes staring right at her. She screams but no sounds come out. And she tries to run away but her feet trip over a root and she falls back. The horse whinnies and kicks its feet up, right above her face._

Allie exhales sharply as her eyes flutter open. She's back in her bed, safe from danger. It's still dark out. She winces at a sore spot on her arm. Must've slept on it wrong, she muses.

She reaches for her bedside table and her hand brushes against wood. Nothing.

She sighs heavily. She almost forgot. She's so used to having it around.

~*~

There's no one in the store.Which she expects, her friends are not early risers like she is. But she does notice a light peaking in from Toby's office.

"You're early!" Toby's in shock.

"Why so surprised, boss?" Allie can't help but grin at his expression. He looks like a fish.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I can never seem to find my employees around anywhere," Toby replies dryly.

"You alright?" Toby asks,concern etched on his face. "You're a little pale."

She's had a headache since she woke up.

"I'm fine, Toby," she smiles politely. As much as she appreciates his concern, she hates when people ask that.

"Alright," Toby says. "If the others come in, tell them I'll be in my office."

"Roger that, boss!" she salutes. He rolls his eyes, shakes hishead, and heads into one of the room next to the register.

"Still can't find it, Allie?" Maddie frowns.

"No," Allie scoffs as she searches through the shelves. She stops, and flops onto the couch, shutting her eyes. "I've looked everywhere."

The couch dips down and she senses her friend's presence nearby.

"I'm sure it'll turn up one day," Maddie reasons, smiling brightly. "It can't just vanish out of nowhere."

Allie peaks at her friend with one eye, giving her a dry look.

"Just as long as Nick doesn't find it," Allie sighs.

"Speaking of Nick, are you seriously not going to tell him?" Maddie asks. "I would."

"Wouldn't you freak out if I told you I could see your future or if I showed you all those drawings of you?"

"Okay, you have a point." Maddie agrees. "But, just saying, he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Preferably later. Seriously, those drawings make me look like a stalker."

Maddie giggles, ignoring Allie's sarcastic glare.

A ringtone blares throughout the store and Maddie groans as she grabs her phone from her back pocket. Allie raises her brow.

"That emergency job you were talking about yesterday?" Allie asks.

"We seriously can't catch a break," Maddie sighs.

"The price of having two jobs," Allie leans back onto the couch and shuts her eyes.

"Can you --?"

"Cover for all of you again?" Allie interrupts, nodding her head. "Yup."

"Thank you so much for everything, Allie," Maddie gives her a quick one arm hug. "You're the best."

Allie hears her friends talking in hushed tones before the bell jingles from the front enterence. It's quiet once more.

"Seriously, again?" Toby groans as he pokes his head out from his office.

"It's pretty much routine by now," Allie agrees.

"Might as well take one too, Allie," Toby says. "It's nearly lunchtime anyway."

She did need a break. Not feeling all that hungry, she decides to go for a jog. Running always helped her think better.

What better way to have some peace and quiet than a stroll in the forest? She steps through the trees, shuddering as goosebumps prick her arms. She frowns as a cold blast of wind comes from nowhere. That was weird. Oddly enough, it doesn't scare her.

She only continues walking down the path. The forest vaguely reminds her of the one in her dreams.

There's a girl up ahead. She had long, blonde hair, wore a tattered blue dress that looks like it's seen better days, and is carrying a basket. She's humming to herself.

She looks scarily like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Did she accidentally stumble into Wonderland? With the way her life is going, she wouldn't be too surprised, actually.

"Is there a convention going on that I don't know about?" Allie asks the strange girl, despite her internal freak out.

She shrieks at the sound of her voice and whirls around, staring at her with wide, green eyes.

"Uh, I'm not here," the girl yelps and hides behind a tree. "You can't see me! I'm completely invisble!"

"I can still see you," Allie says hesitantly. She's almost scared to ask but does anyway, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the blonde haired girl smiles sheepishly as she pokes her head out. " Stupid invisiblity spell. I mean-- sorry! we don't --" she clears her throat awkwardly and offers Allie her hand. "We don't often get visitors in the woods. I'm Clare!"

Oh okay, not Alice. Allie sighs with relief.

"Nice to meet you," Allie shakes the girls' hand with reluctance. "I'm Alyson. Most people call me Allie though."

"Oh, I've heard about you from the Mystics!" Clare smiles brightly.

"The mystics? Who are the mystics?"

Clare seems to realize what she saying and places a hand over her mouth, "Oh, I mean, your friends!" she corrects herself, sounding mervous. "They talk about you a lot!"

Friends? She can't really be talking about her friends from the store, can she? She could see Chip being into LARP with his deep love of fantasy. But not the others.

"They do?"

"All the time!" Clare grins. "It's like I know you already!"

An explosion nearby makes them both jump. Strange men in black jumpsuits came rushing towards them like an army of ants.

"What the hell is that?!" Allie exclaims.

"Oh that's not good," Clare whimpers. "The Rangers aren't here!"

Allie does not know where the urge to fight comes from. Or the need to peotect the girl behind her. She doesn't even know what she's even dealing with, but she finds herself in a battle stance, fists up in front of her.

"Do you believe in magic?" Clare asks out of the blue. It's similar to what Maddie asked her a few days ago. She looks at the blonde as if she's out of her mind.

"What?!"

"Do you believe in magic?!" Clare repeats her question.

"I --I don't know," Allie replies unsurely. "I guess I believe!"

Clare sighs in disappointment as if she were expecting something to happen. Seriously, what was the point in asking her that? An explosion rocks the forest floor behind them and they scream as they're lifted into the air. It's hard to see with all the smoke around her.

"Clare?!"

She tries to run after her but another explosion lifts her off her feet. She screams as she scrapes her side.

A battle cry sounds from somewhere near them and a blur of red enters her line of vision. Her mouth drops in awe as a man in a red suit with a matching cape stands in front of her. She can't see his face. He's wearing some kind of red helmet. She's seen him before on the news; him and his rainbow colored group, battling the monsters that ocassionally attack the city every now and then.

"Get to safety! I'll take it from here!"

She does as she's told without ant hesitation. She sprints towards the girl who'd also fallen from the explosion.

"Clare, you okay?!" Allie asks as she helps the girl up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Clare answers, coughing. "Thank you."

"Are you guys okay?" The Red Ranger asks as he stops in front of them.

"Yeah, I think so," Allie grunts, wincing at thr sore spot on her side. "I'm fine. How about you, Clare?"

"Yup, I'm fine!" Clare grins. "My basket isn't though."

"Sorry about your basket," Allie apologizes.

"Oh, no worries, I can always make another one!" Clare picks up the broken basket. Her smile falters slightly.

"Are they gone?" Allie asks the silent ranger.

"Yeah, I took care of them all," he nods.

"What are those things?"

"Hideaks, nothing but a pain in the neck," he answers. "Think you can find your way back from here?"

"Yeah," she recongizes the path they'rr standing in. "Yeah, I think so. Seriously, thanks for everything."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Allie."

"I don't think I ever told you my name," Allie raises a brow.

"Ack, wait! I mean, we practically know everyone in the city already," the red ranger laughs. "It's part of the whole saving the world thing. You have to know the world to save the world, does that make sense?"

It didn't. She's only more suspious of him now. And Clare's giggle didn't help.

"Right," she says.

"See you around, Allie!" Clare waves at her.

"See ya," she waves half heartedly as she walks ahead of them.

Allie shudders as she passes through a certain part of the forest, sensing strong magic around her. She tilts her head in confusion and whirls around but Clare and the Red Ranger are gone. But she does see the music shop up ahead. Her friends are at their respective work stations.

"Guys, the strangest thing happened to me in the forest today," Allie grabs their attention, effectively stopping her friends from what they're doing.

"Allie, you know the forest is dangerous," Maddie sighs.

"Hey, you went in there too!" she points out, earning a few guilty expressions. "You guys aren't gonna believe me, but I think magic actually exists!"

There's a few tense seconds before her friends burst out laughing. She recoils in surprise. She thought they of all people would understand since they took jobs as magicians.

"Magic, really?" Vida asks, patting her shoulder sympathetically. It takes everything in her not to brush her off. "I think you're taking your 'vision' thing a little too seriously sometimes. Magic isn't real."

Allie grits her teeth as the older girl walks past her.

"Visions?" Nick seems genuinely interested despite his laughter. He's behind her, entering the shop, breathless as if he'd just came in running. "What did I miss?"

"Visions. Apparently, they're from the lack of sleep," Allie says though gritted teeth. "Well, If anyone needs me, I'll be in the back...as always."

She says the last part quietly as she makes her way to the back room, trying her best to ignore the overlappung chatter as she cleans the shelves.

"Wait, Allie," Nick calls as he catches up to her. She turns towards him, not entirely in the mood to talk to him but doesn't want to be rude. "Is this your sketchbook?"

He holds it up for her to see and she gasps. Her eyes widen as she reaches for it.

"Yeah! Where'd you find it?" she asks as he hands it to her.

"Over by the register," Nick smiles. "It was hidden inside the shelves."

"That's weird," she admits. "I could sworn I checked over there...twice."

She inhales sharply, lightheaded but coherent enough to hear Nick calling out her name in worry.

_She's back in the forest. No,this one's different.The air's thicker. Dark and grey. Just like from this morning. She senses another presence. Familiar._ _She's running from something. A horse. Only this time there's someone beside her._

_"Allie!"_

She gasps. Her eyes snap open and she glances over at Nick, blue eyes meeting her dark ones. She stares at him in disbelief. Nick. It was about Nick. Why him? What makes _him_ so special?

"I guess you really need that break after all," Nick laughs awkwardly but it sounds off.

"Yeah," she breathes and clears her throat.

"Just try and get more sleep, alright?" Nick suggests.

A strand of hair lifts up as she breathes heavily and flops onto the couch. She grips her sketchbook tightly and flips through its pages, looking back at her previous drawings.

If only that were so simple.


	4. Chapter 4

****

_She's breathing heavily as she runs through bushes. Allie can see the beach up ahead. The sudden yell makes her jump. It's familiar. She's heard that voice before. She moves closer towards the beach, bending down so she can hide herself behind one of the boulders and sees Nick._

_He's fighting a strange purple monster. And he's losing the battle._

_No! Her heart pounds wildly as she gasps._

_"Nick, look out!_

_"Allie, don't!"_

_She jumps in between the two and a burst of light engulfs her._

Allie jumps awake, breathing heavily as she takes a look around the room. Her friends are towering over her, snickering. And it isn't until she hears their laughter when she realizes what they've done. She almost forgot she fell asleep at work.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," she mutters as she pushes herself up to a sitting position. She eyes them with suspision. "You didn't draw anything on my face, did you?"

"We wouldn't dream of it, Allie," Vida answers innocently. Allie sticks her tongue out childishly which Vida mimicks through her laughter. "Don't worry, we stopped Chip from drawing anything."

"Hey!" Chip looks affronted at the girl beside him. "I haven't drawn on anyone's face since first grade!"

"Eh, I can vouch for him," Vida shrugs in agreement. "He really hasn't."

Vida leaves to get up to her usual spot behind the record players and Chip returns to his area of the store which he turned into a giant fort.

Her breath catches in her throat when Nick steps into the store with Chip blocking his way with his so called "moat." He looks over at her, sensing her quiet gaze, smiles brightly, and waves at her. She returns his smile and quickly waves back. Nick looks like he's about to rush over to her but accidentally bumps into Xander, who's carrying the bank deposites.

"You're drooling, Allie," Maddie's giggles snap her out of it. And she hastily wipes her mouth only to find no drool there. She gives Maddie an exasperated look. "Kidding, I'm kidding!"

She dodges a pillow Allie throws with ease.

"I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not," Maddie reassures her. "besides I think he kind of likes it."

"What? My patheticness?" Allie raises her eyebrows.

"No," Maddie exhales sharply. "the attention you're giving him."

"I seriously doubt it."

"I don't see him giving Leelee that much attention."

"Let's be honest here, Mads, Leelee is a bit too much."

"He doesn't give me that kind of attention either," Maddie says quietly. Her cheeks turn a bright red.

"You like him?" Allie gasps with a small smile on her face. "No way."

"Maybe...a little bit," she admits sheepishly.

"What?" Allie asks quickly, now wide awake. "When did this happen?!"

"You know the monsters that attack the city sometimes?" Maddie bites her lip and at Allie's slow nod, she continues, "Well, I was doubting myself again over something Nick said. And I was stupid enough to get in that monster's way to save someone, but he saved _me_ instead."

"Hey, listen, you're an amazing person and you don't need a guy's approval to tell you what you already know," Allie nudges her. She's fully aware of her friend's doubts and worries. She gets them herself. A lot more quiet about it but that didn't mean she couldn't help people who felt the same way.

"And if it helps any, I think you guys are totally cute together," she gives her friend an over the top wink which she giggles at but still turns a darker shade of red.

"Anyway, if you figure it out come over to the turntables," Maddie points over to where Vida is rocking out on her headphones. "there's this really cool CD you should listen to, I think you'll like it."

"Thanks anyway, Mads," Allie laughs as Maddie makes her way to the turntables.

Allie glances down at the draeing in her hand, frowning at the battle scene she drew.

"You're always drawing in that thing," Nick's voice startles her out of her concentration and she jumps. "Sorry," he smiles sheepishly.

"No, no, you're fine!" she says quickly. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"What are you always drawing in there anyway?" he asks curiously staring at the purple book in her hands, trying to take a peak of one of her sketches but she closes it before he can see anything.

"You'd just make fun!"

"It's okay, you can tell me," he reassures her.

She wants to believe him. He's definitely alot nicer than Vida and Xander. But, that fear is still there.

"I can't right now," his look of disappointment makes her feel guilty.

"Nah, it's okay, I under--" he suddenly stops himself midsentence, blue eyes glazing over as he stares blankly at the floor. She frowns. He isn't going to pass out on her, is he? He did look a little tired when he came in.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Whatever she said snaps him out of his trance and he's back to normal.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Nick is still tense for some reason and wouldn't meet her eyes. "I just realized I had to get some stuff from the truck. I'll catch you later."

He leaves quickly before she can say bye to him. That was...odd, to say the least. He looked like he wanted to talk more but got distracted by something else.

"Hey, Allie," Maddie greets her. Allie returns the greeting with a small smile which quickly drops at Maddie's troubled expression. "Did you notice Nick seemed a bit off today?"

Oh good, she wasn't the only one.

"You noticed too?" she frowns. At Maddie's nod of confirmation, she continues, "He had this weird look in his eye."

"It's the same look you sometimes have when you get your visions, Allie."

"Really?" she perks up at that. If that's true...then maybe Nick might be going through the same thing as well.

"I'll --I'll go check on him," Allie says out of concern. She hides her sketch book underneath one of the pillows and gets up and heads out the store.

If he really is having visions like her, she might be able to help him out. She's about to greet him once more, noticing him carefully getting boxes out of the truck but stops herself. This could totally blow over. He might not believe her and call her crazy.

"Allie!" she jumps at the sound of Leelee's squeal.

"Nice to see you again, Leelee," Allie grunts as the blonde girl hugs her tightly.

"New outfit?" Allie asks politely.

"Spent $500 on this bad boy," Leelee grins proudly, dusting off invisble dirt from her leather jacket.

Allie nearly recoils from shock and disbelief. She could almost hear the sound of her wallet crying. Who could afford to spend that much money on clothes?! She could barely pay her own rent!

"It looks good on you," Allie compliments.

"I know! Don't you think we look so good together?" Leelee squeals giddily.

"I--I suppose?" she hesitates. "You're still talking about the outfit, right?"

"No," Leelee sighs and rolls her eyes. "I meant about me and Nick. We're totally getting married. He just doesn't know it yet."

"I--I see." she doesn't know how to feel about this.

"You're totally going to be invited to the wedding!" Leelee giggles. "Are the others in or are they taking their breaks again?"

"Yeah, they're still --"

"Great! See ya later!" Leelee waves as she enters the store.

Allie shakes her head and sighs heavily. Why does she even bother? She glances over at Nick who has hunched over as if he were in pain. He's stumbling back and if he moves back anymore, he'd smack his head on the concrete.

"Nick!" she rushes to his side and catches him before he falls over. She inhales sharply as a burst of light blinds her momentairly. "Nick? What's wrong?"

_She's back in the dark forest and battle cries could be heard._

_"Do not interfere with our battle, witch!" A deep voice growls at her. She jumps as purple smoke surrounds her, preventing her from nearing the figure in red._

_Was he speaking to her? Who was that?_

"Allie!" Nick exclaims in surprise. "Oh my -- I am so sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," Allie chuckles weakly, winded from the visions. "Seriously, are _you a_ lright? You're really out of it today."

"Yeah," he sounds exhausted. "sorry. I'm just having an off day."

"Nick," she heaitates. Might as well get it over with. "Do you believe in visions?"

"Visions?" Nick asks incredulously. He shakes his head. "you mean like psychics,seeing the future, and crystal balls? Those kind of visions?" he stops laughing at the serious look on her face. "To be honest, before I moved to Briarwood, I didn't believe in any of that crap. Now, though, I'm not so sure."

Interesting. Something must have happened to him and her friends when they went to the forest. She's certain she felt some sort of weird energy there. Maybe it's why no one went to the woods.

"Hey, you're spacing out on me," Nick says after a long pause between them. He gently nudges her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She can't help but laugh when he actually hands her a penny which she politely takes.

"Just thinking about the forest," she admits. He tenses besides her. " There's something weird about it. But... I don't know, It's probably just my imagination."

"Right," he says half heartedly. He clears his throat. "I think Leelee was about to head into the store earlier."

She raises her brows at the quick conversation change, but goes with it anyway, "Yeah, just bumped into her. She seems excited about your little date with her."

She nudges him back playfully, snickering at his look of confusion.

"Wait, what?" he asks with a small frown. "We aren't dating."

Oh. Well, that's awkward. She stops laughing to stare at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he's hesitant to answer. "I mean, she's pretty and all, but, there's something off about her. I don't know, it's kind of like how you feel about the forest."

Huh. She'd noticed that too. As much as she wanted to be friends with the blonde girl, she's always felt uneasy around her.

"Hey, Nick! Allie!" Maddie cries out suddenly, startling the both of them.

She and Nick both turn to see the others rushing up to them.

"Hey, guys, where's the fire?" She frowns. Nick glances up at her voice with a matching frown.

"$1000 dollars is missing from the store," Xander explains breathlessly. "and when you guys weren't there..."

Wait, what? Was he talking about the bank deposits? Wait, he seriously didn't think --?

"Oh, I see," Nick realizes. "you guys thought I took it."

"We sort of did, yeah," Chip admits witb a guilty smile.

"I thought you guys were my friends," Nick shakes his head, scoffing. "Sorry, Allie, I'm out."

He rushes off without saying any thing else.

"Seriously, what you guys did just now was not cool," Allie scolds and the four have a decency to look ashamed of themselves. She shakes her head and tries going after Nick once more.

~*~

Ever since they accused Nick of stealing money from the store, the feeling of dread would not go away. Nick did not come back since then and her gut keeps telling her to go to the beach.

If her visions are true, he would right about... she hears Nick scream in the distance... there.

"Nick!" she calls to him as she sprints closer towards the beach. He doesn't hear her but she can see him running towards the purple warrior near the shoreline.

"Magical source, mystic force!" Nick chants and he is engulfed in a strange red smoke.

Allie inhales sharply as a warrior in red bursts through the smoke with a battle cry. It's the same warrior that she met in the forest.

This time she doesn't hesitate running towards him. She bellows his name as she reaches them in time to witness him being thrown to the air. Nick whirls around. She can't tell what his expression is like behind his mask but she imagines he's surprised to see her.

"Nick, you alright?!"

"Allie, get out of here, it's too dangerous!" Nick demands. "Let's finish this, Koragg!"

"With pleasure!"

"Nick, Look out!"

"Allie, don't!"

She steps in front of him out of instinct and the next thing she knows a strange burst of magic comes from her hands and straight to the monster about to attack Nick. Her eyes widen at the dark, shadowy wall floating in between her and the strange monster. The smoke is a mixture of purple and black and the monster brings down his sword at it only to be blown away by an invisble force.

"What?!" The monster, Koragg, bellows. "This is impossible!"

"How are you doing that?" Nick gasps.

"I don't -- I don't know!" Allie stammers. Her heart's beating fast, wincing every time Koragg brings his sword down on the shadowy shield. All she could think about was wanting to protect Nick.

"Well, whatever it is you're doing, don't stop! And don't freak out!"

"It's too late for that, Nick!" she exclaims hysterically.

Oh, she's freaking out alright. What had she done?! By the purple warrior's surprise, she must have tossed his own magic back at him. But how did she do it?

Nick lands on his side, his ranger suit is conpletely gone. He groans in pain as he clutches his shoulder. Something in her clicks and she rushes to his side.

"I won't fight an unarmed opponent," Koragg growls.

Allie tenses as the purple warrior moves towards them.

"And you," he adresses her. "I don't know how you used my own magic against me, witch, but I'm going to find out, make no mistake about that!"

Allie holds her breath as a strange purple light bursts from the sand at his incantation. And the warrior disappears within the light, leaving Allie and Nick breathing heavily, winded from the fight.

"Wait, you're the guy in red?" she glances over at Nick and slowly backs away from him. He tilts his head much like a confused puppy and frowns at her. "You were the guy that saved me in the forest?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

His cheeks turn a bright red and he rubs his neck bashfully.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell you, "Oh hey, Allie, I'm sort of freaking out because your visions might actually come true, and by the way, me and your friends are Power Rangers?!"

"Um, yes, that would have been extremely helpful!" Allie exclaims dryly. "You hurt my feelings, you jerk face!"

"I'm really sorry for everything, you know," Nick says once they're both calm.

"I'm sorry too, for... for not sticking up for you more in the store." she sighs heavily. "My friends can be jerks sometimes. Well, Xander and Vida are. Maddie and Chip are okay."

"Don't you mean 'Jerk faces'?"

She stares at him incredulously before bursting into laughter, with him joining her.

"I get them too... "Nick clears his throat. "The dreams..."

"What?"

Before she can ask anything more, they're interrupted by a familiar Austrailian accent.

"Nick! We came here as fast as we could!" the ranger in green exclaims. "We know you didn't take the money!"

"Wait, I know that voice -- Xander?!"

"Alli-argh!" he stops himself when the pink ranger punches his side. "I mean, a total stranger whom I've never met before. Who is this Xander you speak of? He sounds like a handsome bloke!"

Okay, that totally is Xander. Allie stares at him in disbelief.

"Calm down, guys," Nick rolls his eyes. "She knows."

"Oh, well, that makes things easier," the boy in yellow pipes up. "Power down."

Their ranger outfits disappear in a cloud of smoke and her friends are all standing before her in their purple work uniform.

"Chip?" she asks slowly. He grins and waves at her. "Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?!"

~*~

"So...magic..."

The five of them stare at her expectantly with huge grins on their faces.

"Magic's real..." she continues. Her thoughts are practically going a hundred miles a minute trying to comprehend her situation. "you guys are wizards."

"By jove, I think she's got it!" Vida exclaims through her laughter, prompting laughter from the others as well. Allie's cheeks warm up from embarrasment.

"Hey, don't make fun! Up until now I thought everyone did magic tricks at parties!"

At this everyone turns towards Maddie with an incredulous look, who cowers and smiles sheepishly.

"Don't look at me!" she defends herself. "She's my best friend! I had to tell her something!"

"Magic parties, sis?" Vida smirks as she lazily leans against her sister.

"She still bought it, didn't she?" Maddie argues.

"But don't you get it?" Allie takes another look at Rootcore and stares at the giant crystal ball at the middle of the table. "You guys are wizards! Not even the creepy kind like in the fairytales! You're like Harry Potter wizards!"

"Sweet, I've always wanted to be a Harry Potter wizard!" Chip exclaims dreamily. Nick snickers beside him.

"Are you mad?" Maddie interupts with a guilty smile.

"How can I be mad?" Allie asks, afronted by the question. She throws her arms around the girl in a fierce hug. "My best friends are super heroes! How many people can get to say that?!"

"Eh, not much!" Chip agrees with a shrug of his shoulders and joins in on their hug.

"This is perfect!" Maddie laughs at their little group hug. "We get to tell you everything now!"

"Does that mean I get to be one too?" she asks excitedly.

"I'm afraid not, dear," came a soothing, calm voice from the top of the stairs. A woman with long, red hair dressed in white tattered clothes comes down the stairs with a troubled look on her face.

Allie's smile falters, as does her friends, as she breaks out of the hug. The excitement of her finding out is completely gone in an instant.

"What do you mean, Udonna?" Maddie asks with worry. "Allie can't learn magic?"

"She can train under my supervision just like Clare," Udonna smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "but she can't become a ranger like the rest of you."

"Why not?" Nick demands, noticing that Allie had gone quiet.

Udonna turns to him and sighs, "there's only been records of five mystics in our legends," she explains softly. "never a sixth. I do not have a wand for you. I'm sorry, Allison."

Allie shrugs her shoulders, smiling tightly as she tries to hold back how hurt she felt, "It's alright, being a ranger sounds like too much work anyway."

She tries to ignore the worried looks thrown her way.

"I mean, face the facts, guys, working at the shop is hard enough as it is!" She reasons, earning half-hearted smiles from the group.

"But, don't lose hope, alright?" Udonna asks her, placing a gentle hand on Allison's shoulder sympathetically. "You can still learn magic. It'll be different. But, maybe we can train you to calm those visions of yours."

"I'd like that, thank you, Udonna," Allison smiles gratefully and the elderly woman returns it. It's like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders, now that she knew there's a way to stop the visions.

"Alright, you six better get going," Udonna says sternly. "Now that Allison's part of the team, you all need extra training tomorrow."

A few of her friends groan at the thought of more training but still do as their told.

"See you tomorrow, Udonna!" Madison says as they head out the strange, magical tree.

Allison hesitates to go out, she's the last one still standing in Rootcore, and she turns towards the elderly woman who gives her a concerned look.

"What is it, dear?"

"I still have questions about the visions," Allie sighs. Udonna frowns. "Will...will I ever be able to get rid of them?"

"Visions come and go, Allison," Udonna says. "There's a way to calm them but they can not be stopped. Are they troubling you?"

"Yes," Allie replies tiredly. "to the point where I'm starting to lose sleep."

"I'll try to make you a few potions to help calm your nerves and help you sleep better but I'm afraid I won't be able to make them disappear permenantly," Udonna throws her an apologetic look.

She sighs. It's a start. She'll take any help she can get.

"As long as they stop them for a little while," Allie smiles. "Thanks so much for everything, Udonna."

"It's honestly no trouble at all, dear," Udonna laughs as the girl wraps her arms around her in a fierce hug. "Now, I think your friends are waiting for you out there."

Allie grins at the elderly woman before heading out the strange tree. What she doesn't realize is Udonna waving her hand over a crystal ball that had begun to turn black from dark magic. She stares at it in concern, having a sinking feeling that she knows exactly where the dark magic is coming from. And she hopes she's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

She's back in the forest again. No color like last time. It's all grey and dull. Koragg and Nick are no where to be found. She hears a soft whinnie from behind her and she freezes in her tracks. She whirls around and stares at the majestic beast before her.

She cries out, startled by the beast as it stands on its hind legs.

"Hey, Allie? Allie, you're spacing out on me!" Nick's laugh brings her back down to earth and she snaps out of it, jumping at the sound of his voice. She almost forgot she's with her friends in Rootcore. It's a stormy night outside and she would jump at the clap of thunder every so often when it got too loud.

"Sorry," she smiles sheepishly. "I'm still taking everything in."

Which isn't a total lie. It's hard to believe such an amazing place like Rootcore exists near Toby's music shop. How did nobody even notice it?

Nick laughs, "yeah, it took me a while to get used to everything too," he admits. "being a wizard is...crazy."

"Did you ever see yourself as a leader?" she asks.

"Honestly, no," he admits. "it's a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Everyone gather around the crystal ball, " Udonna calls for them suddenly. She approaches them from the stairs, carrying a large, tattered book in her hands. The six friends gather around the table, gasping as a stallion gallops around them in the air and lands inside the crystal ball.

"It's the legendary Catastros," Udonna explains.

No way. Allie tenses in fear when the black stallion from her dreams appears before her very eyes. It's one of those visions where she desperately wishes isn't true. She scoots closer towards Nick subconsiously, recalling that he'd been on that vision. Nick quickly glances over at her, noticing this, and frowns.

"No one has ever been able to tame Catastros," Udonna says. "Until a spell dragged Catastros to the darkest depths and was never seen again."

"That is the scariest story I've ever heard," Chip grins. "Tell it again!"

She glares half hartedly at the yellow wizard. She'd rather not listen to it again.

"Even I was scared," Vida comments. Everyone turns to stare at her in disbelief. She bristles, "just a little!"

"Pfft, I'm not scared," Xander scoffs.

A crack of thunder makes them all jump and lightning causes the lights to go out around them and they're standing in shadows. When the lights go back on, Vida is carrying Xander bridal style. And Allie grabs Nick's hand out of instinct. Chip and Maddie are the only ones who don't seem as scared as the rest of them.

"Not scared, huh?" Vida asks the boy in her arms.

"I'm --I'm just making sure you're safe, V," Xander gives her a charming smile.

"Thanks," Vida says dryly and promptly drops him on the floor.

Allie glances down at her hand and then back at Nick who raises his brows at her questionly. She awkwardly clears her throat and lets go of his hand.

"Boy, what a storm, huh, guys?" Clare comes out of one of the doors with steam surrounding her and whip cream replacing her hair. Allie raises her brows, trying not to laugh like her friends. She looks like an ice cream sundae. "There's nothing like hot cocoa on a stormy night!"

"Clare?" Maddie's polite enough not yo laugh but there is a small grin on her face. "You're steaming."

"Oh yeah," Clare smiles and nods at her, unaware of whipped cream flying everywhere. "it's a steam spell crossed over with a spell for protecrion

It keeps me warm on nights like these."

"Your hair!" Vida exclaims through her giggles, gesturing towards the girl's hair.

Clare's smile vanishes as she starts freaking out, "What?"

"Your hair!"

"I forgot the part about the toppings! I'm allergic to whipped cream! Nick, quick!" Clare waves at him, sneezing. "Point your wand at me and say finishio!"

"Finishio?" Nick chants unsurely. He jumps back as a bright red light shoots out of the phone and towards the girl's hair. And the giant whipped cream topping disappears.

Clare sighs with relief, "Thank you, Nick," she turns a bright red as she awkwardly clears her throat and slides in between the group. "Well, I should be going."

"We should get going too," Nick comments and everyone groans. "Uh, did you guys forget about work?"

"I wish we could forget about work," Xander mutters with a soft moan.

"You coming, Allie?" Maddie asks, gaining the other's attention before they leave.

"I need to talk to Udonna about something, guys," Allie grins at their worry. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," Maddie gives her a quick hug that she returns. "At least try and get some sleep tonight?"

"Yes, mother," Allie rolls her eyes.

And Maddie rushes up to meet with the others, who are waiting for them paitently. Nick hesitates as if he wants to say something more but decides not to say anything and rushes over Maddie.

"Udonna?" Allie calls out to the elderly woman who gives her full undivided attention. "I had dreams about Catastros and drawings."

"Drawings?" Udonna listens with rapt attention. "May I see them?"

Allie pulls out her sketchbook from her purple bag and gives it to the patient woman. She trusts Udonna with her life. There's no way he elderly woman would laugh at her, having lived that kind of life herself. But, she can't help but tense as Udonna flips through its contents.

"These are amazing, Allison!" Udonna exclaims sincerely. Allie's cheeks warm at the praise. "And this is before you even knew about Catastros?"

"Yes," Allie answers softly.

"You have a lot of drawings of Nick," Udonna says calmly. Allie averts her eyes at the woman's raised eyebrows.

"Those are drawings of him before I met him," she admits.

"The visions are always about him?" Udonna frowns.

"More than I'd like to admit," Allie sighs.

"That's ... that's definiely troubling," she admits as she gently closes the sketchbook and hands it back to her.

"What can I do?"

"Prepare for the worst," Udonna nods firmly. "If Nick is indeed connected to Catastros, I imagine he's going to have a rough time trying to control him. And he cannot do that if he's afraid."

Allie sighs heavily, "Why me?"

"Being a sorceress isn't easy, Alliѕon," she gives Allie a sympathetic smile. "We always have to brace ourselves for the unexpected."

Before she can reply, a loud crash followed by a shriek comes from the kitchen. Allie turns towards Udonna.

"You mean like that?"

Udonna frowns and gives her a look that screams "not what I meant."

They both rush to the kitchen to help out the clumsy girl.

"Hey Clare, you okay?" Allie asks as she helps the girl up. "Are you hurt?"

She stops herself, gaping at the huge mess in the kitchen. The cauldron is bubbling with some strange green liquid that is overfowing everywhere.

"Just my pride," Clare pouts as she accepts the girl's help.

The lights go out as soon as thunder claps outside. Allie moves closer to Clare out of instinct. She's always stayed over at Maddie and Vida's house whenever there's a storm, too scared to be out on her own.

"Are you okay, Allie?" Clare asks with concern.

"The storm," she tries to explain, jumping slightly at another small clap of thunder.

"Will you be alright walking home in the storm, Allison?" Udonna asks. Allie tries to smile but the thought of going outside at night fills her with dread. "Afraid of the thunder and lightning?"

She winces at Udonna's surprise.

"Ooh, what if she spends the night here in Rootcore?!" Clare asks excitedly. "We can have a sleepover! I've never had one of those before!"

"Is it alright, Udonna?" Allie asks with concern. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Please Udonna?" Clare gives the woman a puppy dog pout.

"It's alright with me, dear," Udonna laughs. "I need to make you those sleeping drafts anyway. In the meantime, I can make us all some tea. It does wonders for the nerves."

As soon as the elderly woman is out of earshot, she turns to the younger sorcerers in training with a grateful smile on her face.

"Clare, thank you," she says gratefully.

"It's the least I can do for a friend," Clare grins.

"Anyway! What's the deal with you and Nick?" Clare asks, startling her out of her thoughts.

"What?"Allie gasps, taken aback by the abrupt change of subject. And she isn't sure she liked the new subject they're talking about.

"Don't think I didn't see those little looks you give each other," Clare teases and nudges her playfully.

"They didn't mean anything, Clare," she shakes her head at the girl's enthusiasm. "Nick's just a worry wart and it's a pain in the butt."

"Which obviously means he likes you!What if you guys are past lovers?!" Clare gasps.

"What?!" Allie's cheeks burn at what the girl implies.

"I mean, that's the only explanation I can think of, Allie," Clare says excitedly. "It makes sense right?! That's why you two are so close!"

"Wow, Udonna isn't kidding when she said prepare for the worst," Allie mutters. She might be regretting this sleepover after all. She should've took her chance with the storm.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Allie exclaims quickly. "Nothing. I'm just a little tired. Long day at work tomorrow, you know?"

"I can always teach you that steam spell," Clare offers. "It works wonders with colds."

"No, thank you," Allie's quick to dismiss the over. She didn't want to turn into something unusual.

She's always running in her dreams. She never knows what she's running from, only that she hears loud footsteps behind her, following her wherever she goes. She doesn't stop to see who it is. She just knows that she has to keep running.

She dodges tree branches and roots with ease, although her movements her slow and sluggish. She does not stop until she collides into something. And that something cries out in pain as they both tumble to the ground.

"Nick?" she gasps. Her voice sounds like it's underwater. It's hard to make any sound but he understood her right away.

"Allie?" He shouts back, startled to see her there with him.

Odd. That's never happened to her before.

"Nick, what's going on?" she asks shakily.

"I don't --" he's too shocked and in disbelief to speak. His eyes widen as he tilts his head up at something behind her. "Run."

"Why?" she's almost afraid to ask it but she has to if he's afraid. She's never seen him so scared.

"Run!" he commands. His voice is blending in with someone else's. Someone with a deeper voice and familiar light.

She tries to run.

But she's too late.

Allie jumps out of bed, gasping for breath, and sweating. She doesn't know where she is. She isn't in her room. Where is she?!

"Allie?!" Clare. It's Clare. She's safe. She almost forgot she spent the night in rootcore. "Allie, whats wrong?" she bursts into the strange room with concern. "I heard you shout!"

Claire kneels beside her with a candle in her hands.

"Nick," Allie mutters inchoherently. "Catastros. Something's wrong! Where is he?!"

"Nick should still be working in the real world, isn't he?" Clare frowns. "Don't worry, Allie, it's probably just a bad dream!"

Dream. It was Catastros. That's who she's been seeing a lot of.

"Dream, right," she hasn't stopped shaking. And the feeling of dread has not gone away.

"Sorry, I wasn't here," Clare says softly. "I was helping Udonna with the sleeping drafts."

"Is she here?"

"No, she went out to get more herbs for the potion," Clare explains. "Are you really sure you don't want that steam spell?"

"I'm sure, thanks," she smiles weakly.

"You know that there's a troblin who wanders around in the woods?" Claire says out of the blue.

"There is?" Allie is aware of what Claire's trying to do and she's grateful for the distraction.

"Yeah," Claire smiles brightly as she jumps on the bed, sitting right next to her. "His name's Phineas! He smells pretty bad. But, he's really friendly and he sometimes stops by rootcore to chat. I think Nick knows him."

"I'll be sure to stop by and talk to him," Allie chuckles.

"Are you sure you're not a thing?" Claire asks playfully, poking at her side.

"Would you stop?" Allie tosses a pillow that successfully smacks into Claire's face.

"Rude!" Claire exclaims.

" Claire?" she calls out to the blonde who whirls around, still smiling wide. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Claire says. "I'm gonna go look for Udonna."

Allie nods and watches the sorceress leave before wrapping her arms around her knees as she leans against the headboard.

Maybe Claire had been on to something. Maybe not about her and Nick meeting in a past life, but she has a strong feeling that she used to be from the past.

Nick.

She has never properly interacted with anyone in her dreams so clearly and vividly until now. Why him? She's been continuously asking herself this question since he showed up in Briareood and she still didn't understand her dreams about him.

She cringes as some of the nightmare flashes through her mind.

"Allie!"

That sounded like Maddie. She frowns to herself and jumps up from the bed and rushes carefully down the steps towards her friends.

"Allie!" Maddie exclaims and wraps her arms around Allie in a fierce hug which she eagerly returns. "I'm so glad you're okay! We got so worried when you weren't at work today."

"Sorry for the worry," Allie answers and frowns at their concerned expressions. "What's wrong? You guys look so spooked."

"Nick's gone," Xander breathes heavily.

The feeling of dread comes back in an instant. She hopes he's joking.

"What?"

"Nick intercepted a spell and got dragged down with Catastros," Xander explains.

Okay, so he's not joking. She did not want her visions to become real. She's shaking a little and Maddie must have noticed because she gently squeezes her shoulder.

"Hey, Allie, what if we used your visions to teleport you to where he is?" Xander suggests.

"I don't think my visions work like that Xander," she stares at him as if he suddenly turned into a goat in front of her.

"Actually, Xander might have a good point, Allie," Maddie defends him and the boy raises his brows at her.

"I do?" He asks with surprise. Maddie gives him an exasperated stare. "I mean...of course, I do."

Allie rolls her eyes when he tries to play his embarrassment off with a cool smile and adjust of his cape.

"Do you think you could contact him through your visions?" Maddie explains. "You might be able to find him if you have that dream about Catastros again."

"That's not a bad idea, sis," Vida encourages, nudging her sister playfully. "but how do we know it'll even work?"

"Vida..."

"No, she's right, Maddie," she quickly disregards the idea. She doesn't even want to experience that vision again. "I don't think I've ever actually contacted him in a dream before. Let alone gone through a vision twice willingly."

The girls quiet down as they watch Xander and Chip browse through countless books of spells.

"Imagine if you and Nick could talk to each other like that though!" Chip breaks the silence with his usual goofy self. "That'd be one weird phone conversation."

The group turns to stare at him in disbelief.

"He's not wrong," Allie shrugs at everyone's disbelief.

"Seriously though, Allie, is going through those visions something you even want to do again?" Chip asks. "We can always find another way."

Everyone quiets as they wait for her answer. No. As much as she wanted to help Nick out, she did not want to go through the visions again. Suddenly, she feels more fatigued than usual and her shoulders sag.

"Maybe there is another way," Vida says when she doesn't say anything. "When I play the records backwards they have different lyrics."

"The spell was someting like...Freddichini alfredo!" Chip announces. At everyone's stare, he bristles, "It was!"

"Hey, try at least?" Maddie places a gentle hand on Allie's shoulder. "Nick needs our help."

"I can't make any promises, Mads," Allie answers. "But I will try."

"Call us if anything happens," Maddie rushes towards the others, morpher in her hand.

She could do this. She breathes in deeply and exhales.

And shuts her eyes.

This is strange. She's never been able to control her own dreams before. She glances around, taking in the grey atmosphere. The dark energy is too much for her, causing her footsteps to trudge along the dirt sluggishly.

"Nick?" she calls out.

He's standing tall, right above Catastros who laid injured on the ground. She glances over at the horse in concern, her eyes zero in on the purple wound on its hind leg. What happened to Catastros? The beast before her is far different than the one from her past dreams.

"Nick!"

He is not responding to her. Not like last time. He's too busy concentrating on his spell on Catastros. She inhales sharply as the beast's brown eyes flicker over to her. It's watching her with caution, she realizes.

"Nick!" she reaches out to grab his arm but her hand fades through his, right through his morpher. She cries out and yanks herself backwards, stumbling as Catastros suddenly leaps onto its feet.

Its' eyes are still on her even as Nick climbs on top its back.

She stands there awkwardly as Catastros gallops away into an odd purple light that had appeared out of nowhere.

What had just happened?

Allie's eyes flutter open and she finds herself back in Rootcore, gasping for breath. She glances down at her hands, sighing with relief when they both seem to be okay.

"Allie!" Clare shouts giddily as she enters the room. "Oh good, you're awake!" Clare gives her a quick hug.

"What's going on?"

"Nick's okay!" Clare grins at Allie's hopeful expression. "He's talking with Udonna right now!"

Clare helps her off the bed and drags her back to the main room, where the huge round table with the crystal ball stood right in its center. The others were there chatting amongst themselves excitedly.

"Allie!" Maddie's the first to notice, smiling brightly. "He's okay!"

"What happened?"

"Nick got out of the Dark Realm thanks to Chip!" Maddie laughs, nudging the yellow ranger beside her.

"Chip, you're amazing," Allie gives Chip a one armed hug.

"Aw, I didn't do much," he's quick to dismiss the praise with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you kidding?" she asks in disbelief. "What you did was like an equivalent of a Knight rescuing a princess!"

"Are you calling Nick a damsel in distress?" Chip asks with a goofy grin.

"And you are the knight in shining armor that saved his life," she nudges him playfully and Chip turns as red as his hair.

"What's everyone talking about?" Nick is suspicious of their laughter(especially when they both turn towards him with huge grins) as soon as he enters from the Dragon's head.

"Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself over," she laughs, patting his shoulder as she passes by him and makes her way over to Maddie who's going through her sketchbook.

She can't help but smile when he softly asks Chip "Should I be concerned?" when he thinks she's out of his hearing range. She wishes she could have heard Chip's response.

"Hey, what's up?" she stops at Maddie's stern frown.

"Care to explain this?" Maddie asks, holding up the drawing of Catastros.

Allie runs her hands across the drawing of the black stallion with a frown on her face. Ever since she started training, she has not stopped getting visions of this majestic horse. What was its connection to Koragg and Nick? She has no clue and it frustrates her.

"I'm planning on showing the drawings to him, Mads," she stiffens at Maddie's huge grin.

"Good luck, okay?" Maddie gives her a quick hug. "You're doing the right thing."

"Then why does it feel like it's not?" she asks dryly. Maddie shakes her head and gets up from the wooden bench towards her sister who's talking quietly with Xander and Claire near the tall bookshelves.

"Hey, guys," she greets Nick and Chip who both smile and return the greeting at her when she approaches them. "Mind if I steal Nick for a bit Chip? It's kinda important," she taps the sketchbook in her hands.

Chip lets out a quiet "Ah" as he recognizes the purple book and nods his head, "yeah, sure thing, Allie!" he exclaims.

"Thanks," she says gratefully. Chip gives her a thumbs up as he walks over to the others.

"What's this about, Allie?" Nick asks curiosity.

"Want to take a walk?" she asks, nodding her head over to the Dragon's entrance.

"Yeah, okay," he sounds unsure of his decision.

She and Nick are walking down the forest path in silence, capes fluttering up in the air behind them with every step. Her heart is pounding so fast in her chest that she wouldn't be surprise if it exploded. Allie doesn't stop until she hears the sound of rushing water and she sees the bench nearby.

"Hey," Nick gently nudges her. She turns towards him, jumping at his touch.

She laughs in disbelief when Nick hands her another penny that she willingly takes, "This gonna be a thing now?" she teases him.

Nick shrugs as he takes a seat next to her on the wooden bench, "Only if you want it to be."

"Only if you'll allow me to do the same for you," she reminds him. Her smile completely vanishes when she rubs the spine of her sketchbook absentmindedly. "I haven't really been truthful to you either, Nick."

"I figured you weren't, you looked a little tired from the storm --" he reassures her.

"I'm not exactly talking about that," she interrupts softly, biting her lip at his look of confusion. "You promise you won't freak out?"

"I--I promise?" He's unsure of his answer. She takes a deep breath and slowly hands him her sketchbook. His confusion melts into surprise as he takes it, "Are you sure?"

"I trust you," she nods.

She quietly watches as he flips through it's pages, growing warier each turn.

"Allie, this is--!" He voices his disbelief. His hands shake as he stops on a drawing of himself.

"I know," she nods, exhaling sharply. C'mon Allie, you got this! "I've been having dreams about you before you came here to Briarwood."

He glances up in her in shock, "What?!"

"I don't know why they happen or what they even mean," she says quickly to reassure him. "But they've always been about you."

"That's why you couldn't approach me that first week, isn't it?" He's quick to remember her evasive behavior. "Because you freaked out when you saw me?"

"I kinda freaked out a lot," she admits. "You're taking it rather well."

"I'm freaking out on the inside," he says calmly. But, he's concentrating hard on something. "I haven't really been truthful to you either."

Nick gently shuts the sketchbook and hands it back over to her.

"You haven't?" she frowns.

"I--" he exhales sharply, shutting his eyes and opening them again. "I've been getting visions too."

She's too in shock to form a response. She's had her suspicions but for Nick to actually confirm it was just the icing on the cake.

"Sometimes... they're about you too," Nick continues softly. She could feel her cheers warm as he gazes in her direction. "You were there with me, weren't you? With Catastros?"

"I was, yeah," she says.

"Thanks."

Her heart is bearing frwntically as she tosses a, "you're welcome" at him.

This is dangerous territory. Whatever this is. She's far too aware of it. So she does the most rational thing and run from it.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door on your face," she continues with a sheepish grin. He seems taken aback by the quick subject change but he recognizes what she's talking about with a flicker in his blue eyes. "that was completely rude on my part."

"Oh no worries," he dismisses the apology with a quiet laugh. "I'll admit, It caught my attention though."

"By the way, Allie?" Nick asks. Allie hums in response. "Why were you guys calling me a damsel in distress earlier when I came in?"

So he had heard. Well, that's embarrassing. Her cheeks feel warm at the amusement in his eyes.

"Chip said it first not me!"

And before she can protest and turn the odds in her favor, Nick splashes her with the water from the river. They keep going at this, laughing, until they're both completely soaked, and until Maddie and Xander catch them in the act.

"Hurry it up, you two!" Xander calls down to them. His voice carried in the wind. "Don't want to keep Toby waiting!"

"We're coming!" Nick shouts back to them. "You heard the man, don't want to disappoint Toby."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she fakes her disgust and grabs his hand, letting him help her up.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Nick asks out of the blue. "Especially about the visions."

She glances at him in surprise and beams," yeah I know," she says softly, and shoves him, ignoring his protests as she walks ahead of him.


	6. Chapter Six

_She's running again. Tears are running down her cheeks and she's breathing heavily as she dodges trees. The town she'd running towards is on fire, people are screaming and crying out for help, for the rangers to save them. She's ignoring every single person. Her gaze is fixed on the tall cloaked figure in the grass field. She calls for him. He whirls around and stares at her, horror on his facial features._

_"You can't be here -! " He shouts over the screams and battle cries._

_"I couldn't leave you!" She shakes her head._

_She cries out the ranger's name again as she's engulfed by the fire._

Allie lifts her head up, breathing heavily, slightly panicking. It isn't until she sees the lavender fairy lights in her room that she fully calms herself down.

She's safe. She isn't on some strange battlefield. She's back in her room about to have a completely normal day. Well, maybe not completely normal since she found out her friends were rangers. She's still getting used to the idea of appreciating her newfound powers more.

Allie groans when she realizes what time it is and slowly gets out of bed to get ready for work. Her arms and legs are sore as if she'd just did a huge work out the previous day. She could call Toby and tell him she needed a sick day. But, with her friends taking unexpected breaks everyday, a day off seems like a dream come true. She sighs heavily as she throws on her uniform, grabs her purple bag and trusty sketchbook, before heading out the door.

Once she walks through the door, her five friends whirl around to gawk at her. She can't help but laugh as she hides her bag on the same shelf space where the register is. All five of them were staring at her as if they just seen a ghost.

"I'm late one time and everyone acts like it's the end of the world," Allie laughs and wriggles her hands around in an attempt to spook them which does make Chip and Xander jump back ftom her slightly.

"Allie, you're never late," Maddie stresses, taking pity on the boys.

"I was up all night questioning my life," she jokes and sighs heavily at the blue mystic's stern glare.

"Mads, I'm fine," she says and by Maddie's look of skepticism, the girl didn't believe her.

"Mads, if she says she's okay then she's okay," came Nick's voice by the turntables.

Allie throws Nick a grateful look. He , of all people, would understand.

"Alright," Maddie sighs exasperatedly as she wipes the shelf down with the towel in her hands. "But if something happens, I'm going to say 'I told you so' and brag about it."

"No you won't, " Allie gives her best friend an amused look.

"I won't," Maddie agrees reluctantly.

A ringtone blares throughout the shop. She recognizes the sound and tenses as Nick and Maddie both whip their strange phones out.

"Evil never rests," Nick sighs.

"I'll go with you," she insists.

"You're not a ranger, Allie," he points out.

"I can help!" she argues, hurt at the reminder. "I have magic now, remember?"

"Magic that you don't know how to use yet," Nick counters. "Try to see Udonna today, okay?"

She opens her mouth to retort but then promptly shuts it when she realizes he's right. He has a point. She didn't even know how she used her powers in that battle against Koragg. She watches helplessly as her friends run out of the store. Maybe drawing could help distract her.

Allie hears a cry for help nearby the store and her head peeks up when she recognizes who it is. Toby? She tosses her sketchbook onto the couch and runs out of the store in a hurry, ignoring the frightened people as they run past her and bump into her.

"Please, I'm not the Gatekeeper!" Toby exclaims. "I can't even find my car keys in the morning!"

She recognizes the bat he's talking from somewhere. Where? She tries to remember but her memories are a huge blur.

"Get away from him!" Allie shouts before she can stop herself. The bat woman glares in her direction. Wait, she can't use magic in front of Toby!

"Stay out of this, pest!"

"What do you want, you overgrown bat?" Allie shouts.

"For you to learn some manners!" Necrolai shrieks.

She throws a bit of dark magic Allie's way and it's enough to lift her in the air. Allie cries out, having nothing to hold on to, until she collides right into a blur of red and light blue.

"Nick! Maddie!" She gasps. "You okay?!"

"We're fine," Maddie nods. "We should be asking you that."

"What's going on?" Nick asks, getting into a battle stance.

"She's trying to take Toby!" She yells.

"Get him to safety!" Nick shouts.

"But-!"

"You wanted to help, didn't you?" Nick asks her as he gets ready to fight. "This is how you can help!"

His words stung. She did not want to leave them, someone could get hurt. But, they were stronger than her and had more training. They would do just fine against the overgrown bat. She nods her head and rushes to Toby's side, who only stares at her in confusion.

"We need to get back to the music shop," she tells him. And Toby doesn't even hesitate to start running away. She takes one last glance at her colorful group of friends before running after Toby, into the safety of his music store.

"What was all that about earlier, Allie?" Toby frowns at her as she hastily grabs her sketchbook from the couch. "You acted like you knew them. The power rangers."

"I don't," she's quick to say to him and he jumps back startled by her raised voice. "I - I mean , well , the red ranger did save me in the woods one time -"

"I can't believe you've never told me this!" Toby exclaims.

"Well, you never asked -"

"Can you imagine?! We met the Power Rangers!" Toby days excitedly. "Man, I wish I brought my camera with me!"

Allie laughs nervously, clutching onto her sketchbook tightly as Toby rushes to his office. She sighs relief and flops onto the couch, still thinking about the battle. Gatekeeper. What the hell was a Gatekeeper? She tries to remember if she read anything about it in one of Udonna's history books. But the name is unfamiliar to her. As soon as she opens her sketchbook to draw, a sharp pain in her head makes her cry out .

No, not again -

She's taken back to the battlefield, back to that same man who she believes is a mystic warrior, back to the forest of flames -

"Allie!" Someone cries out her name. It didn't sound like any one from her vision. "Allie!"

Her eyes open and she's greeted with the sight of her five friends staring at her with smiles on their faces , but they all look equally tired from the fight.

"Toby said you passed out on the couch," Maddie says with concern.

"Just a little tired," she admits. Although Udonna's sleeping options worked wonders , it did nothing for her constant tiredness. "What is going on , guys? Why was Necrolai going after Toby?"

"She was looking for the Gatekeeper," Chip says when no one else wouldn't. He jumps back at everyone's glare. "What? She's gonna find out eventually!"

"No, Chip's right, guys, Clare's the Gatekeeper," Nick tells her. "Necrolai and Koragg are gonna go after her when they realize who it is and we can't let that happen."

"Clare," Allie says with disbelief. "Our Clare? The girl who keeps turning into different animals because she gets her spells wrong? That same Clare?"

"Do I really need to say 'by jove, I think she's got it' again?" Vida asks with an amused grin.

"Please don't," Allie says dryly.

Toby walks into the store and his eyes light up once he sees everyone huddled around, "Guys! You will never guess what happened to Allie and I today-!"

He's interrupted by a familiar blare of a ringtone throughout the store. Again? Didn't her friends just come from a fight?

"It's Necrolai," Xander sighs tiredly as he glances down at his phone.

"Come on, guys," Nick nods his head.

"Wait, I'll go with you this time," Allie stands up from the couch eagerly.

"Allie-" Nick starts.

"No, Nick, you guys need all the help that you can get!" She glares at him. "If you say no, I'll just go anyway!"

"She's got a point, you know," Chip pipes up helpfully. She smiles softly at Chip. He always did have her back, even when she showed him her crazy drawings.

"Alright," Nick agrees reluctantly. "Now, lets go!"

She has the sudden urge to hug them both but she stops herself. She's not out of the woods yet. They rush past Toby who's bumped out about them going on their break before he could tell the story of how he met the power rangers.

"Have you rangers picked up a stray?" Necrolai mocks. "How adorable!"

Allie is quick to shield her friends from Necrolai's magic.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," Necrolai laughs a little too giddily for her liking. What? It's weird, it's like Necrolai is trying to avoid her on purpose. But why?

"You're beat, Rangers," Necrolai growls, "No one has come to save you! I guess there really is no other Gatekeeper."

"Allie, look out!" She hears Clare shout and a streak of light bursts above her head. Necrolai screeches and stumbles back into the crates by the wall. "You're wrong, Necrolai! My mother's spirit lives inside me!"

"Clare!" She and Nick call out the sorceress in training's name in unison.

"The power of the shining moon, behold the Gatekeeper!" Clare exclaims as she places the crown on her head and a staff appears in her hands. "Allison, let's combine our powers!"

This is not her friend's voice. No. This was someone else. Someone that she used to know a long time ago.

"Right!" Allie agrees with a nod of her head.

"The Oracle was right!" Necrolai laughs.

"You're gonna regret meeting me, witch," Clare says, "Now, Allison!"

Allie takes a deep, shaky breath and holds out her hands, letting the darkness swirl around her hands for a moment before tossing a sphere of energy at the bat. And it collides right against Clare's light magic in a tornado, trapping Necrolai in it.

"My powers, they've gone!" Necrolai shrieks.

"Let's give her a hand, guys!" Nick says as he stands in a row with the others and together they jump into the air together and finish off Necrolai, who shrieks and stumbles backwards from the explosion.

"I'll be back soon enough," Necrolai scoffs. "You won't be seeing the last of me!"

"I half expected her to say , 'I would have gotten away with it too , if it weren't for you meddling kids'," Allie jokes which the others laugh weakly at but stop as soon as Nick cries put in pain. "Nick, what's wrong? Nick?"

"Koragg," Nick breathes heavily to steady himself. "He wants to fight you, Clare."

"I accept," Clare says with finality.

* * *

"I can't believe we just left her to battle Koragg alone," Maddie says anxiously as soon as they step into Rootcore.

"You saw her fight out there, sis," Vida tries her best to reassure her. "I think she can handle herself."

"Wait a minute, why is it that you let Clare fight with no problem," Allie glares at them."but when I ask to fight with you , it's the whole 'it's too dangerous' lecture?!"

It's awkward between them as her friends avert their eyes from her, avoiding her question.

"It's only because you're too inexperienced, Allie." Nick pipes up.

"Bull, Clare's just as inexperienced as I am and is in the most danger!"

"We're only doing what Udonna asked us to do!" Nick shouts.

"Don't pin this on Udonna! You guys keep avoiding my questions and I'm tired of being out of the loop."

"Guys, can you not fight, right now? Seriously?" Vida admonishes and they both quiet down. "Fight when Clare's not in trouble."

Allie sends another glare Nick'a way before returning her gaze to the crystal ball. Clare just turned herself into a giant warrior with the moon's power . Clare's fighting so hard against Koragg only to be brought back down to her normal self once he sends a dark spell her way.

"Clare!" Allie exclaims, she glances towards her friends nervously. "Guys, we can't just -"

"We need to find the right moment to jump in," Nick reassures her calmly. "Relax, Allie, Clare's got this."

Right. She has to have more confidence in her friend...the same friend who stumbles around Rootcore, tripping over tree roots and turning into strange animals because she couldn't get her spells right. And as she stares at the battle before her, she couldn't believe that this was the same girl. There's just no way.

It's weird but it's like she can feel Clare's pain as if it were her own. She does not mention this to her friends who are already worrying too much about her.

 _"Now_  will you let me come with you?" She gives Nick a pointed look who hesitates before reluctantly nodding his head.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Nick demands after they sit up in their ranger outfits. Allie stands beside them awkwardly , still in her purple vest, grey trousers and cloak.

"Rangers?" Clare asks softly in disbelief. She cries out in pain as Necrolai jumps behind her and grabs her arm and twists it so it's impossible for her to escape.

"By the power of the Gatekeeper, release the Gate!" Necrolai chants.

Clare screams as a bright light forms in her forehead and shoots across the sky. The earth rumbles against their feet and a gate, it almost looks like a castle in Allie's eyes, raises from the ground, as tall as the buildings around them.

"No!" Her friends gasp in horror.

She hears Clare cry out in pain once more and whirls around to see Koragg grabbing her friend.

"Clare!" Allie jumps in between her and Koragg. And dark magic covers the two of them, blasting the warrior away with a startled cry.

"Necrolai is right, you are a pest!" Koragg adresses her as soon as he lands safely on his feet.

"Allie, get out of here!" Maddie cries out, rushing towards her as if to help her.

"No guys, I'm done playing the coward!" Allie shouts back at them. She grunts in pain as Koragg slams his sword against the shadow shield. "I'm done watching from the sidelines! Let me help you guys for once!"

"Yeah, you got this, Allie!" Chip cheers, pumping a fist in the air. And she whirls around to see Xander, Chip, and Vida rushing towards them. She smiles gratefully at the yellow ranger and nods at him.

"You have to get through all of us, Koragg!" Allie shouts and grunts as a beam of shadows emits from her hands and heads straight for the warrior.

"That won't work on me now, witch!"

Before she can comprehend what was happening to her, a purple light bursts fron underneath her as soon as Koragg finishes casting his spell.

"No! Allie!" Nick bellows. He reaches for her hand and her fingertips brush against his red glove before she's dragged down into darkness.

_"Please, you cannot even do magic properly!" The man sighs heavily. "How would you even fight against the dark forces?"_

_"Hey, thanks to Udonna's help, I'm just as good as you are with your magic spells," she huffs childishly. "Watch!"_

_"Congratulations, you grew a flower," he says with an amused grin._   _"I've seen Oran do better."_

_"Oran cheats!" she protests. He uses Earth magic!"_

_"Just like you did a minute ago, my love," he teases and tilts her chin up as he leans forward for a kiss._

_"I don't know why I love you," she frowns and slaps his hand away. "You're horrid to me!"_

_He merely laughs. And although she is mad at him , she loves the sound of his laugh. With the mystics being on the brink of war with the darkness, she didn't hear it too often. So she let's her anger slide as she walks with him._

_But, unbeknownst to the two of them, the small flower wilts and disappears into thin air._

"Allison!"

Udonna?

Her eyes slowly open at a soft, soothing voice. She grunts in pain and slowly lifts her head up, blinking as she adjusts herself to the darkness. She glances around her in awe. What is this place? Her eyes zero in on a small, orange orb that had her mentor trapped inside.

Allie rushes to the elderly woman but is blown away from a force field. She groans in pain and clutches her shoulder as she lifts herself up.

"How can I get you out of here, Udonna?"

"It is useless, Allison," Udonna tells her. "I've tried everything."

A burst of light appears from above them and Koragg lands carefully on his feet with Clare beside him, wrapped in a strange purple light.

"Clare!"

"Allie?" Clare asks weakly as she wakes up. "You're okay!"

"Don't worry about me," she reassures the sorceress. "Worry about yourself, okay?"

"How sweet, that almost warms my heart," Koragg mocks them.

"Do you even have a heart, Koragg?" Allie tries to rile him up to focus his attention on her. It works for a brief moment.

"Of course I do," he growls. "Not all monsters are heartless!"

"Let's do this together, Clare!" Allie shouts. Clare gives her a weak smile and nod of her head.

Clare cries out as the strange magic surges through her veins. Allie shouts her name in worry.

"Give me the strength to fight this, mother," Clare whispers.

"Fight me, Koragg!"

"You?" Koragg growls in amusement. "You can not even stand in this realm, witch. Why would I fight a weak opponent like you?"

Frustrated and embarrassed, Allie throws her hands in front of her and a beam of shadows makes its way towards Koragg. The warrior absorbs it into his sword with ease.

"I'd almost forgotten," Koragg scoffs. "You have some of my magic. I'd like it back."

A purple rope wraps around her like a snake. It forces her to stop in her tracks. It does not hurt, at first. Until it starts to tighten. She cries out in pain, trying to ignore Clare and Udonna's cries and pleas for Koragg to stop.

But, she feels another power. It is not Koragg's. This power is warm, like a cozy fireplace on a snowy day. It's so close, that she can almost reach it herself. And she knows exactly who it belongs to.

"Nick?" she asks softly.

 _"Allie?!"_ Nick replies, half in disbelief and half from worry. His voice is clear as day in her head. It's like he's close by and it gives her some comfort from the dark magic.  _"Allie, what's wrong?! How are you communicating with me like this?!"_

 _"It's Koragg,"_ Allie thinks instead. She does not want the warrior to overhear them.  _"He has Udonna and Clare trapped."_

 _"Keep talking to me, Allie,"_ Nick shouts.  _"Where are you?!"_

 _"I don't know,"_ Allie responds weakly.

 _"Tell me what's wrong! What's happening to you?!"_ Nick is too obsevent for his own good.

Then their connection is cut off. Allie cries out in agony as she's tossed aside. The purple magic disappears.

"How did you do that?!" Koragg bellows. "How did you connect to the red ranger using my power?!"

"By using the phone line?" Allie jokes lamely. "It's weird though, their services usually suck."

Koragg, however, did not like the joke and brings down the sword at her. Allie does not have the strength to move anymore. She shuts her eyes, waiting for the strike to come.

"Allie!" Clare exclaims, eyes wide.

It never does come.

"Koragg! Did you forget about me?!" Nick's voice rings out of nowhere. Allie looks up weakly, trying to find him, and smiles as a blur of red stands in front of her and Clare.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Nick yells.

"I accept, Red Ranger," Koragg says calmly.

Clare, Nick, and Koragg have disappeared. But she and Udonna are still trapped in the dark realm. Udonna calls out her name with worry.

"Allison!" Udonna gasps, placing the girl's head against her lap.

She kneels down, gasping for breath weakly as she clutches her stomach. If this is the pain Clare felt opening the gate, then she did not want any magic at all.

"Udonna, is Clare alright?" Allie asks weakly.

"What's wrong?" Udonna urges.

"The dark magic," Allie grits her teeth. "There's too much of it."

"We need to help the rangers."

"How?"

Udonna's tense as she glances over at her snow staff.

She feels warm energy. The same warm energy from that dark place Koragg trapped Clare and Udonna in. Nick. He's in trouble.

She does not know how but she is not in the dark realm anymore. Nick and Koragg are battling each like in her dream. Koragg backs Nick into a corner, overpowering him enough to get ready to strike him down

"No!" she shrieks and an odd burst of red magic comes from within her and shields Nick from the blow. And he retaliates with his own fire magic.

"Allie!" Nick calls to her and before she can answer him, she disappears back into that dark realm wih Udonna still trapped inside.

Her cries must've startled the ice sorceress.

"You've already done your part!" Koragg exclaims. "The snow staff belongs with me!"

"Udonna!" she tries to protect the elderly woman but she's too exhausted from helping Nick.

Koragg brings his shield out to protect himself and her magic bounces uselessly off it. She falls to the floor. The pain is too much for her. An empty feeling suddenly overcomes her. It's wrong. She should not be feeling like this.

"What did you do, Koragg?" Udonna demands softly.

"Hmph. She is not dying, sorceress. I took something that wasn't rightfully hers to begin with," he growls. He could care less. "She is merely suffering the consequences of it."

Allie tries to throw magic Koragg's way again but it isn't enough. She cries out in pain, wincing as it flows through her body. Udonna teleports them out of the dark realm and back into the forest, near rootcore. It is snowing around them and Clare is lying unconsious, face down.

"Clare!" Allie tries to move but falls when the pain becomes too much. Udonna catches her before she falls to the grass.

"Clare's alright, child, she's just exhausted," Udonna says softly. "You've done enough. You should be proud of yourself."

Allie smiles weakly, "The others?" she asks, matching the sorceress's tone. "Nick? Maddie?"

Udonna can't help but smile at her worry for the red and blue mystics, "They're on their way," she answers. "Rest. You've earned it."

Allie closes her eyes, letting her head roll limply against Udonna's shoulder. Her breathing quiets and it's enough to make the woman worry for a moment.

"Clare!" Udonna jumps at the collective shouts of worry behind her.

"Do not worry, rangers," she tells them, smiling at their tense posture."Clare's resting. "

"Is Allie alright?" Nick kneels down with Udonna, eyes fixed onto the sleeping girl.

"Allison's exhausted from using too much magic, she'll wake up soon, Nick," Udonna smiles weakly but it does not reach her eyes. She doesn't even believe her own words as the girl laid eerily still in her arms.


End file.
